everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WonderlandishHipster/back:D fainly
after a long time -x- of dealing with my ex step mother wanting me to give my laptop to my brother and leave me with out one. i am fully back, I didn't let anyone know but i spent about 5 mounth now fighting with my about to be fromer step mother and my half brother. during decmber i was given a almost 1000$ profecanil computer from my father. it was a gaming/ fromer work computer from his company computer. the bad thing was -x- back around my brothes brithday in may my brother asked why for a computer. my dad went all your going to do is break it and that he already spent enophe money getting my a computer to replace the one i had that my brother broke. that didn;t bide well with my step mom. She started to say my dad was treating my brother like a secound class child and that i a jobless brat did not disver a computer. it got so bad that i barley went over in fear my brother would grabe my laptop and break it. this counited untill a few weeks ago when my brother grabed my computer and hide it in his room untill i brusted in with my father and grandfather and grabed my computer and other tech stuff my brother stole from me. .x. list of what he stole is a mile long. but after this my father decied that he could not allow my brother to live with him anymore and when i toke back my shit my step mother slaped me and told my father that i gave that stuff to my brother. my father and grandfather knew it wasn't true so he decied that he was not going to deal with a lieing whore and her stealing son. so he told them to move out. before they movedx out my father didn;t let him pack untill we went thorugh his room and looked for anything they stole. 1-my laptop 2- my xbox 360 3-400$ worth of games from xbox 4-500$ worth of my and my father music 5- my father 3000$ dollar camra 6- my ex ps4 6- my camra 7- almost all of my art supplies 8-my wacoom bambo 9-my wacom intues pro 10 -my large wacoom art pad the art pads where bent and slamed on the floor as i could tell from there comdction there are also some of my ex imporate stuff x.x-for smoking- the list goes on my brother now is no longer welcomed at my father house and is going to be wacthed at very family event it fear of him stealing shit. he is no longer given presents such as money game stuff or anything. he has been told you will get socks and clothes and that is it. the things you stole and broke will be paid off by you not getting anything other then that. my grandparntes let me give my ex stuff back to him. Category:Blog posts